


Devil's Queen

by windrider (reapersmark)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapersmark/pseuds/windrider
Summary: Another for my lovely readers on Discord! <3 this one is a little different, as it focuses mainly on my own MC!





	Devil's Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Another for my lovely readers on Discord! <3 this one is a little different, as it focuses mainly on my own MC!

_The last soul to be judged today left the throne room and Astoria's eyes followed it till it disappeared around the corner. That very soul had given her lover more trouble than it was worth. Nadia was now leaning aganist the imposing black throne set in the center of the throne room , rubbing the side of her head as if she was trying to relieve one of her headaches. A low possessive growl escaped Astoria's lips, and she ruffled the head of her black borzoi, Raeven. Normally, Nadia didn't like the idea of having memories of the man who had plagued her for years and had stolen her body. But Nadia also understood that Astoria needed companionship and someone to talk to and snuggle with when she was away on Arcana buisness. Raeven was her gift to Astoria, both as a simple gift to the love of her life and to thank her for sticking to her side even as all the rest of the people they had formally known in the above abandoned them. She hated it when one of the judged made such a big deal that it triggered her love's headaches once more. Raeven growled softly as well, sensing his owner's distress. After all, it wasn't fair for Nadia to be plagued with her headaches again when she had finally been freed from them after she had assumed the role of the Devil. The sight of the love of her life perched on the black throne was enough to steal Astoria's breath away. She ran her hands through the borzoi's fur, her hands eventually resting on the silver collar that encircled Raeven's neck before she smiled slightly and then turned to her love, releasing her Raeven's collar._  
_Astoria crawled slowly over to the throne, at a teasingly slow pace, before stopping to rest her head onto Nadia's thigh. True, it had taken her a long time to come out of her shell. She had gone through trying times, and times when she thought she would lose herself. But when she'd met Nadia, something had sparked between her and Nadia. Somehow, it felt right. In Nadia's arms, she no longer had to worry. Her headaches had gone too, as had the constantly nagging feeling of anxiety and panic that had once consistently followed her around like some monster in the shadows. With her pledge of loyalty and allegiance to Nadia , there had come a feeling of strength. And for the first time ever in Astoria's life, she felt a warm and fuzzy feeling bloom within her. One that she knew would never fade away. Nadia had become her rock, something she drew strength , and hope from. Nadia made her well and truly happy. And she in turn , had become Nadia's rock, her warmth, her light, her future, and so much more. It was like they had been bonded together by forces of the Arcana themselves. That seemed especially true , since Nadia had now become an Arcana herself, assuming the role of the Devil and usurping the former Devil off his own throne. Her throne, now. And Astoria was now her lover. Her Consort, and her most trusted companion._  
_As Nadia's crimson gaze locked onto her , Astoria gulped. On instinct, her hands trailed the length of the gleaming white opal, amethyst and emerald collar around her neck , then reaching lower to trace the mark that Nadia had left on her hips. Back when this first started. A fire lit within her, even as she heard her lover practically purr out._  
"Come here, Astoria, dearest."  
_A shiver runs down her spine as she hears her lover speak to her. Astoria smiles, even as Nadia lifts her up and places her gently on her lap, almost as if she weighs nothing. There's something alluring about her lover's new glowing crimson gaze that furthur ignites the spark within her , bringing some inner beast within her to life. Her heart soars. A part of her knows what is coming , the hot sex sessions that have happened on this throne after long days of judgement and sentences. Or pretty much any surface that is closest to them. A blush grows across her face as the memories of session upon session of sex float to her mind , even as she gazes around the throne room. They've pretty much fucked or made out on every single surface available to them here. And she's loved every single moment of it, and that love for Nadia continues to grow , even with each and every day which they remain in Nadia's new realm. She knows that here she is safe, and here her family will never be able to reach her. Her family can never hurt her again , emotionally or physically._  
_That feeling of being lost in her thoughts, of never finding love, and of being alone forever soon fade into nothing. Astoria feels clawed hands lifting her up and gently moving her so that they cup her perfect ass. She feels a slight movement as Nadia draws her closer, pulling her into the warmth of her body. With a simple wave of one of her clawed hands, the faceless servants that wander the throne room with the sole purpose of serving both of them and catering to their every need leave quietly. The throne room is empty, with only her and her lover inside it. Her breath catches. She already knows what is going to happen, and something about the thought of having sex once more with her lover excites her, much like her very first time wtih Nadia after she became one of the Arcana._  
" Does this excite you still, my love?"  
_A breathless gasp escapes Astoria's lips and she gives out the slightest nod. No matter what form Nadia is in , Nadia is her warmth. Her light. Her lover. Even the barest of kisses is enough to ignite the flame of desire that always lurks within her. Nadia's clawed hands move up her body , shredding the thin black dress she'd decided to wear this morning. Not like the outfit mattered much. Astoria knew all too well how possessive her lover got, especially when it came to making love. The outfit was bound to fall off of her sooner or later. Astoria held back a shudder as she felt shivers of excitement travel up her spine. Nadia drew her in even closer, her clawed hands hooking to prickle the skin that rested underneath the collar, as if she wanted to tease her. She let out a soft moan._  
" Nadia... quit teasing me.... "  
" Mmm.... you know I love how you react when I do.... "  
_Her eyes raise in that teasing manner that Astoria knows all too well, followed by a playful smirk as Nadia's clawed hands move down once more, furthur shredding the black dress , revealing glimpses of her bra and panties underneath. Nadia moves in , her fangs nipping at her neck, not hard enough to bite. But it is these nips that make Astoria feel truly alive, like sparks have flared through her veins. Intense desire floods through her , overtaking all of her feelings except for intense love for Nadia. The smirk only grows as she sees how Astoria reacts, her forked tongue flicking out to lick the blood from the nip and seal the wound._  
" You've been such a good girl for me.... "  
_Nadia's hands lift Astoria up once more , but this time with a roughness to them. They move to cup her bottom again , squeezing roughly before Nadia moves her hands up once more, exploring her Astoria's curves. Nadia bent down , nipping Astoria's neck a few more times before her clawed hands ripped off the black dress , moving downward once more as she explored every inch of the skin now bared to her. Astoria arched, closing her eyes in pleasure as she felt the slight prickle of Nadia's claws on her skin. Not hurting her, Nadia would never hurt her , unless Astoria herself gave consent. No, the light teasing touch of her lover's hands merely sent more sparks of desire shooting into every single vein in her body , lighting her up with her intense need for Nadia. Her hands curled into Nadia's hair , clutching gently as she bit her lip , feeling Nadia's clawed hands once more travel down the length of her body, exploring her curves and sending shivers down her very spine again even as Nadia once more cupped her bottom, squeezing roughly this time, eliciting a moan from Astoria's mouth. One of Nadia's hands moves to the small of Astoria's back , and then she feels as her bra is roughly torn away to be discarded onto the floor and a burst of hot air as her lover's body ignites with its own desire for her, baring her breasts to her lover once more._  
" Allow me to show you _my_ gratitude for you staying with me for so long , in this realm , when you could have gone back to the above so long ago. Not the gratitude that I've previously shown you. My _full_ gratitude. "  
_A possessive rumble gathers in Nadia's chest, something within her crimson gaze sharpening as she glances back at Astoria with her desire no longer hidden from her. A shiver once more travels down Astoria's spine and she bits her lip harder , hard enough to draw blood this time. She nods, and then softly whispers._  
" Please.... don't hold back.... "  
_As if that is some magical phrase, Nadia fully pounces on her lover , pressing her into the throne as she rips off the thin golden panty she had picked out for Astoria that morning, letting it fall carelessly to the throne room floor. Her clawed hands dig into Astoria's beautiful bottom, as she nips down her neck and then right between her breasts before Nadia takes one into her mouth, pulling and nipping at it roughly. She practically shivers , melting into a mess on the throne , allowing her lover to have any way that she wants with her. Nadia's mouth moves onto her next breast, never breaking eye contact with Astoria as she then moves lower , her fangs leaving tiny marks all over her breasts. She elicits a loud moan as her fingers trace over the minor punctures , her legs spreading to give her lover access. Nadia nips her way down , alternating between soft kisses and rough nips before she stops right at Astoria's sex, glances back up at her Astoria's eyes with a deep smirk._  
" Mmm... you're always so ready for me, darling... "  
_Breathless , she nods a quiet reply, moaning softly. Nadia never ceases to steal her breath ever single time she's fucked her , no matter the location or even the time. Nadia's clawed hands reach up , grabbing both of her arms and pinning them to her throne with a preternatural strength to them , even as Nadia steps away for a bit to mutter some spell, drawing upon her immeasurable powers. Before Astoria's eyes , Nadia grows a perfect shaft , just long enough and thick enough to give Astoria so much pleasure than she could ever dream of. Nadia crooks a finger , beckoning her forward, rumbling out softly in that oh-so-seductive voice that Astoria will never want to be apart from ever again._  
" And your real reward... "  
_With a soft grunt , Nadia pushes the whole length inside Astoria , her clawed hands gripping Astoria's bottom firmly. She starts off a gentle pace , allowing her love to grow used to the pace , before she smirks softly and then whispers in Astoria's ear._  
" On all fours, darling... "  
_Astoria wiggles her bottom teasingly, loud moans escaping as she complies with her lover as best as she can , sticking herself up to where she's completely open to Nadia. Completely trusting of her and her actions. Nadia smirks , and speeds up, ramming the magical shaft as deep as it will go within her lover, moving at inhuman speeds, almost as if she's trying to make her lover cum. She loves when Astoria squirms and begs softly, especially when she is helpless under Nadia's grip._  
" Nadi... I'm gonna... " " Let go... darling, let go. " _Nadia smirks and smacks Astoria's ass as she feels her orgasm all over the magical shaft , her cum dripping out onto the throne and coating her sticky sides. Still, she continues , ramming it deep into Astoria's gorgeous sex and then letting out her own possessive growl , full of pleasure as she fills her lover full of her shaft's cum. She smacks her Astoria's ass once more as she removes herself from her lover , her fingers tracing her lover's sex as she watches her rosy-tinted cum drip from it._  
" You're mine , Astoria. Mine, and only mine. My Queen... Remember that. "   



End file.
